1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to privacy generation and more particularly relates to generating telephone conversation privacy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephones allow users to have telephone conversations anywhere. However, users, and those nearby, often would prefer that the conversations were private.